Hungarian Horntail
by nutmeg11199
Summary: Hermione did something bad and now she has a tattoo to remind her. Not that being Pregnant won't keep her reminded. Decided to expand. Keep your ears out for alerts. :
1. Time to Tell

Hermione granger was a smart girl. Despite the situation she found herself in, no matter what he said to her a mistake was a mistake and being smart meant one learnt from their mistakes. He however had other thoughts other thought on the subject. She would have to do this without him, he had made it clear that one was ever going to believe her even if she wanted to tell someone, which she didn't. He had even made her sign a contract that she would not say a word to anyone regarding her current situation and that she would never contact him for any sort of support regarding her situation.

Who was she to complain? It was just as much her fault as it was his. She was stupid enough to give into him as he was to push the subject and to be honest she was quite sure that despite what she had yet to go through that it was worth every minute of it. No one knew what had happened between them though her closest friends knew she had disappeared that night and knew that something was up. Having your own dormitory and being the head girl had its advantages. No People to share her room with and therefore no people to notice something was wrong or that she looked different she got changed into her night clothes.

There was more than one consequence of spending those few hours with him and.

Though most may be able to be hidden or passed off and something else there were two that were most definitely going to be noticed sooner rather than later. The tattoo was a big problem. How the hell was she going to deal with it, someone at some point would notice the rather large black dragon she had got, it covered almost the whole of her back. She couldn't have it removed it was a magical one, permanent in every way and unfortunately a reminder of him. How was she going to explain to everyone because as soon as one found out they all would, and on top of that the prefect's bathroom was used by ten of them and they were quite happy sharing as long as they went completely naked?

There was no choice really other than to get it over and done with. She would have to conveniently find herself in the prefects bathroom with Ginny. Though younger Ginny would be able to put two and two together and make four. She may not be able to figure out who he was but she would see the tattoo and the slight roundness of her stomach and the added fact that she knew Hermione had been 'unwell' for a few weeks and click that she was pregnant.

She would be able to hide the father's name as with all Weasleys he had red hair and as everyone knew she had been with Ron for the past six months she could pass the child off as Ron's. They would have to get married but that was going to happen anyway. She knew Ron would be happy. Even happier that Ginny would probably shout at him in front of the entirety of Gryffindor and he would have to admit (more like boast) that he had been sleeping with Hermione in her head dorm since the start of the school except a few nights, glad that a short term glamour charm had worked on his otherwise occupied mind.

Dam Weasley curse trust it that the one night she had forgotten to use the spell she would end up pregnant. Dam him for being as he was with her, he knew she had fancied him as well as Ron for a while and he knew how to push her buttons, make react and that night she had most definitely reacted to him, several times in fact, she smiled to herself.

So it was one Saturday she knew Ginny was going to the prefects bathroom and decided after Five minutes to follow her.

"Sorry Ginny I can leave if you want?"

"No it's OK it's not like we haven't shared before"

Hermione slipped of her robe to show herself in her bikini and slipped into the swimming pool sized bath all the while Ginny staring at her.

"Hermione not that it's any of my business but why have you got a huge Dagon tattoo on your back"

"I got it the night I found out"

"I'm assuming you mean the night you found out you were pregnant"

"How did you know that?"

"Hermione you haven't eaten breakfast for the past two months, your mood swings are becoming difficult for even me to deal with an that" she pointed towards Hermione's stomach "is not normal weight gain" .

Hermione bowed her head.

"Does he know?"

Hermione just shook her head

"Mom is going to kill you, bring you back so you can marry him then kill you again".

"I know"

"I'm going to owl him to get him to come home, and then you can tell him at Easter!"

"He's in the castle I can tell him now"

"Hermione I'm young not stupid. Charlie is in Romania, and that tattoo is of a Hungarian Horntail, Charlie's favourite dragon."

Hermione inwardly cursed the girl and her perceptiveness. So be it. She would have to marry Charlie. Ron and Harry would hate her forever.


	2. Back to the Beginning

**Chapter 2**

**Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.**

**Back to the beginning**

**Read and Review**

**Thank you**

**Merci**

**Gracias**

**Danke**

The war was over and though she had lost her parents and the Weasleys had lost Fred, those that remained were in one piece, although when she thought about it everyone was emotionally and physically shattered, so it could be argued that no one was in one piece.

Hermione sat there on the bed Molly had transfigured out of a table cloth and placed in Ginny's room, wondering how she had managed to get through the last seven years attached to a wonderful set of family and friends, even if they attracted to worse kinds of danger. She knew that herself and Harry had been fully accepted into the Weasley family when after they had returned from the battle at Hogwarts she found Molly's enchanted clock to have two new hands. One each for her and Harry, and the hands had remained on home since then. Obviously changing occasionally when they were travelling, neither of them having much reason to leave, due to having no family or job yet.

She craned her neck to look out of the window to see what was going on in the back garden and the paddock just visible through the orchard because of how high up Ginny and her bedroom was. The remaining brothers, Ginny and Harry could be seen occasionally flitting above the trees on their brooms, playing Quidditch. She did not know where Fleur and Molly were, though she assumed they would be in the kitchen making lunch for everyone and Arthur she knew to be at work. There was a knock at the door.

''Come in''

''I knew you would be up here. Harry asked me to play Quiddtich but to be honest I would rather spend time with my wonderful Girlfriend''

Hermione smiled. She loved Ron she truly did. Giving up Quidditch for her, really did show her how much he had grown up in the time since he had come back to them. She beckoned him to join her on the bed. He returned the smile and sat next to her reaching forward, placed his had around her neck and pulled her forward into a lustful kiss. Hermione sighed loud enough for Ron to hear which caused him to grin.

''Last night was wonderful'' he whispered into her ear, slightly muffled due to the attention he was giving her.

''Not bad for first timers were we'' She almost chuckled as his attentions were starting to tickle.

He stopped and gasped while pulling her face towards his. ''Please tell me you cast the charm. I'm so sorry I completely forgot.'' He looked at her with an almost pained expression.

''Of course I did. I'm not called the smartest witch of the age for nothing'' and without warning she pulled him in to continue their lustful kiss.

An hour later they both lay on Hermione's bed naked, sated and with huge grins on their faces


	3. If Only They Knew

**Chapter 3**

**Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.**

**As time goes by**

**Read and Review**

**Thank you**

**Merci**

**Gracias**

**Danke**

The next few weeks flew by. The entire Weasley family was still situated at the Burrow, and all apart from Arthur were travelling to Hogwarts daily to aid in its rebuilding. Given the amount of witches and wizards that were helping the job was almost done and the school would be able to open again on the first of September. The summer weather was lovely and the brothers and their extended family had spent many an evening down by the Burrow's pond. There she had noticed where Ron had gotten his wonderful frame from. Tall and lean but with enough muscle to show how hard he worked at Quidditch and how much work they had all put into the Horcrux hunt. Bill didn't look like the right mix of these traits and neither did Percy or George, but Charlie, magnificent Charlie, looked like an older version of Ron and no matter how much Hermione told herself that she loved Ron with all her heart she could not bared to prize her eyes from him. Sure he hadn't played Quidditch properly for years, and had not come on the Horcrux hunt with them, but years working with Dragons had had the same affect on him.

She had felt his gaze on her on several occasions and no matter how hard she tried she found herself almost flurting with at every chance. She had cried herself to sleep on several occasions since this had started. She really did not know what to do with herself. Ron was a sturdy choice in every sense of the word. He held her when she cried; made love to her like they wouldn't see the next day, sat in silence when she wanted to read and let her have space when she needed it. Charlie however was not sturdy. She had never seen him with a women, never heard of him having a notable relationship, he lived hundreds of miles from his family, in a tent no less (Gods only knows she has had enough of tents to last her a life time), consumed alcohol like it was life giving water, smoked twenty cigarettes a day and had one of the most dangerous jobs you could hold in the wizarding world. To put it mildly she felt like she had a split personality disorder. She was turned on by both men. Though they looked similar they were completely different in every other way, and this frustrated her.

One of these nights by the pond she found herself once again staring at the Adonis that was Charlie, when Ginny snuck up behind her and threw a bucket of water over her.

''What the bloody hell did you do that for''

''You really are spending too much time with Ron. I didn't know you even knew how to curse and here you are shouting for the entire world to hear. What would Mum say if she heard you''

''She would scold you for drenching me with water, then laugh herself into hysterics''

''You are probably right. What's with the far away expression anyway? You can't be staring at Ron for that long. You see him every day and night'' She snickered at her last comment. ''Really I thought you would have at least mastered the silencing charm. Even in Ron's room I can hear you. It's really off putting when I'm with Harry if all I can hear is you moaning my Brothers name every few minutes''

Hermione blushed as red as Ron did

''Wow Hermione you really are a Weasley. That Blush is redder than Ron's. God help your kids''

Hermione dropped her head ''Gods Ginny you could have said something sooner. It's been weeks. What if your Mother had heard''

''Relax, I was joking. I know what you two get up to at night. I see your grins most mornings. But we can't hear anything, your fine really. I just think you've got it bad if all you can do is stare at him''

Hermione felt shame. She knew she had it bad but if only Ginny knew she was talking about the wrong Brother.


	4. The Mistake

**Chapter 4**

**Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.**

**The mistake**

**Read and Review**

**Thank you**

**Merci**

**Gracias**

**Danke**

Hogwarts was finally back to normal, well as normal as the enchanted castle could be. Each person who helped had enjoyed adding their own eccentricities into the building. Molly had made the kitchens bigger than they originally were; Charlie and Hagrid had added a training paddock by Hagrid's new hut so Hogwarts could house some larger animals, Hermione had added a secret passage way from Gryffindor Tower that led to the library and Harry and Ron had added a balcony platform to the Gryffindor common room so that you could fly to and from the Quidditch pitch without walking through the castle and therefore giving Filtch a chance to accost you. All of which, of course, were secure and could only be used by password given to sixth and seventh years.

There was to be an enormous party held in the great hall, though like the Yule Ball there would be an enchanted area in front of the main doors so that people who got to warm or wanted some privacy would have a nice place to go. Hermione spent the day of the party in a frantic mess as she was the one left to organise it. Sometimes being the smartest witch of your age is a real let down. Everyone gave her jobs to do. Sure she could more than manage them but sometimes it was just nice to sit and relax. This as she was returning to do her final year in a matter of weeks, she knew was not going to come anytime soon. To make matters worse she had had an argument with Ron. He had brought up the Yule Ball in comparison with the Victory party and that had brought back too many memories. As usual the subject of the fight soon came down to Victor and Lavender and neither Ron nor Hermione would back down. She had not spoken to him in three days, and though she was loath to admit it she really did miss him in all ways. She never thought that she would become a slave to the physical part of her and Ron's relationship, but she had and the mounting frustration adding to her panic she was just on the edge of losing it. Even Ginny was leaving her alone, she really must have been that short on temper as usually Ginny was always on the outskirts of her version while they were in the castle but today she was nowhere.

Hermione sighed to herself as she gave up trying to make anything else perfect and resigned herself to go and get ready. She was rather pleased with the outfit she had chosen. Just to cause Ron more grief it an almost exact replica of the one she had worn to the Yule Ball almost 5 years ago. Well almost, she had have it made lower cut. If you've got it flaunt it as Ginny would say and if she was honest with herself she most definitely had it. He was going to regret bringing the Yule Ball up again and she was going to make sure he did. Hermione had set her sights on Charlie. Even if it was only flirting she would make sure Ron knew exactly what she was doing and he would come crawling back to her full of apologies. She smirked at her plan, really now when did become so Syltherin.

After getting herself ready and applying the safe amount of potions and spells to her hair and shoes, just because she was trying to make Ron jealous didn't mean she had to uncomfortable; she made her way down the grand staircase and into the main hall, where to her relief most people were already there. Most turned to look at her and she bowed her head as she flushed. She caught the look on Ron's face. She smiled to herself if they were on their own he would have taken her on the nearest flat surface. Then she caught Charlie's eyes and smiled widely at him. He smiled back. She slowly walked over to him and put her mouth as close to his ear as possible and whispered.

''By the end of the night you will be mine and I yours, for if only one night, we can forget Ron, but we need to stay away from each other and leave separately. I really don't want Ron and Harry to try to kill you, not that they would manage.''

''Only if you sign a wizarding contract. No one would believe you really but if we were found out I would be murdered before Rita could write a new scoop. You and me one night, no more, no less. Agreed?'' As he whispered this into her ear she shivered and smiled nodding so only he knew she was.

She left Charlie standing there and walked over to the remaining Weasley family members. Mingling for as long as she could while still managing to keep an eye on both Charlie and Ron. Not noticing however that Ginny had been watching her all night and was the only one to notice when Charlie left the hall and five minutes later Hermione followed. Ginny went outside to see if she could catch them out but they were nowhere to be found. Ginny shrugged to herself thinking she must have imagined the whole thing and went to find Harry, hoping she would be able to get another dance out of him before they went to bed.

No one in the hall that night knew that up in the head girls dorm a wizards contract was being signed by the smartest witch of the age, who was about to make the dumbest mistake in her whole life.


	5. The Morning After

Chapter 5

Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.

The Morning After

Read and Review

Thank you

Merci

Gracias

Danke

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling more sated then she had in her whole life. However when she rolled over onto her back she winced and shot out of bed with a whelp of pain, running into the bathroom to see what was wrong with her back.

Ten seconds later Charlie was woken by a loud scream and opened his eyes to find a wand an inch from his nose.

"Why the hell is there a Hungarian Horntail tattooed onto my back, and why in the name of Merlin's lest testicle can I not charm it to go away, fade, shrink or move." Hermione's face was red with rage as she screamed at Charlie.

"You read the contract, you chose that not me, even if it was a subconscious decision." Hermione just started at him. Charlie sighed and continued."If you regretted it you would be untouched. If you enjoyed it you would be marked in a manner of your choosing. Obviously if the tattoo is non removable and that big you must have enjoyed it tremendously. Oh and the Horntail happens to be my favourite dragon out of the many I work with." His smirk was so perfect you could believe he had Malfoy blood in him.

"I can't believe I missed that in the contract I had hardly anything to drink either. What the hell was I thinking? Oh Charlie what am I going to do? I'm still with Ron, he's going to leave me over this" Hermione sank to her feet and began to quietly sob.

"Just tell him you got drunk and mad and you can't remember what happened. He's not going to force feed you veritaserum, you will be fine. You did help get Norberta to me so it's to like you have never had anything to do with one before. You are supposed to be the smartest witch of your age for Merlin's sake, make something up. It's not like you haven't told a lie before."

"I know that Charles" Hermione spat at him.

"I'm only trying to help, you signed the contract, and it's not my fault if you didn't read it. But if you are going to be like that I'm off" and with that he walked out of the bedroom and Hermione heard to portrait door slam behind him. She continued to cry

After several minutes of sobbing into the bedroom rug, Hermione decided that she really should go and eat some breakfast. After all the shocks of that morning it would not do to spend the day on an empty stomach no matter how sick she felt.

Going down to the great hall she met many weary eyed people and nodded to all of them. She really had to act like nothing had happened last night. She would have to make up with Ron and everything had got to go back to normal as quick as possible. However she knew she couldn't be intimate with him until she got that dammed tattoo of her back. How she was going to manage that she would never know, but for everyone's sake she had to do it.


	6. Repercussions

Chapter 6

Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.

Repercussions

Read and Review

Thank you

Merci

Gracias

Danke

Over the next few days the aftermath of the party had quietened down and for the most part things had gone back to normal. Hermione was talking to Ron again but things were not quite what they once were. After her night with Charlie, Hermione had refused to be intimate with Ron and after the argument that they had had Ron did not want to push the subject. He was just happy that Hermione was talking to him again and that she had at least in some part forgiven him for what he had done. Truth be told she didn't want to be intimate with him again until she figured out how to get the Hungarian Horntail off her back, and considering she had not had an idea yet she thought it may be a while, and started to come up with plans for excuses as to why she was staying away from him in that way.

She had managed a whole month before she started to realise that the arguments her and Ron were having were not made up and that she was truly finding it easier and easier to find things about him that we're truly annoying. She wondered when she had become so short tempered, even Ginny was starting to annoy her and that was just strange, even though they had had arguments before, this was way beyond that. She was tempted to blame it on hormones but she was not due her period for another two weeks, so there was just no excuse.

It was during one of these inner rumblings that Hermione stopped her inner monologue in shock. Her period was not due in two weeks it was two weeks late.

"Oh my Merlin, what the hell have I done?" She shouted to no one in particular.

She ran into the top bathroom of the Weasley residence not paying attention to the shocked expression on Ginny face. She hadn't even realised she had been the bedroom with her at the time of her revelation. Slamming the door behind her she sat on the toilet and pulled her top over her stomach and rested in under her chest. She cast the charm that all girls had been taught in fifth year at Hogwarts. She closed her eyes as she couldn't bear to look at the result. After several minutes she finally worked up the courage to open her eyes and swore loudly. There was a blue positive sign hovering over her stomach.

"Oh Merlin. I think I'm going to be sick"

She stud up long enough to lift the toilet seat and emptied her stomach into the toilet. After several minutes of throwing up, she stood up and cleaned herself up and returned to hers and Ginny's room. She didn't notice Ginny staring at her. She lay down on her bed and cried herself to sleep. Ginny just sat there in shock, thinking to herself that Hermione must have really done something bad to get herself worked up into that state.

Hermione was awoken later that day by Ron coming into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed and gently rubbing her shoulder.

"Mum said dinner is ready. You don't have to come down stairs if you are still not feeling right. I could always bring it up here to you, but she really is insisting that you eat something. You've been asleep all day."

Hermione mumbled "give me five minutes and I will be down. Tell Mum thanks for thinking of me"

And with a nod of his head he left. Hermione thought to herself that Ron really was a great boyfriend and even though she may not be able to eat much she had to at least go down stairs to stop the questions. The men in the family were a bit dense but the two Weasley women were way too perceptive to hide from them for long. At least she was off to Hogwarts tomorrow and even though Ron and Harry were going with her, she was head girl. This meant less time for them to be together and possibly find out her secret and no Molly watching over her like a hawk. She had two months to decide what she was going to do and plenty of quiet hiding places in which she could do the thinking without interruptions. The next few weeks were going to be interesting to say the least


	7. Hiding

**Chapter 7**

**Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her **

**Majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.**

**Hiding **

**Read and Review**

**Thank you**

**Merci**

**Gracias**

**Danke**

Hermione had not been awake for more than a few seconds when she had to dart to the bathroom. While emptying her stomach into her toilet she silently thanked Merlin that as head girl she had got her own dorm and private toilet and that she had had the fore thought to separate the head boy and girls dorms into separate places instead of the joint accommodation there once was. She knew the head boy was likely to be a Slytherin for political reasons and didn't want any of them knowing her business. She hadn't yet had any idea as to what she was going to do with her predicament. Though she had successfully in her mind at least managed to keep it a secret. She had stopped eating breakfast due to the morning sickness, but had convinced her friends that she was using the time to study as her NEWTS were very important to her and really who was going to question her when she said that, it was too believable.

Her mood swings were starting to get explosive, but spending most of her time in the library meant that when the moment arrived for a screaming blow out there was no one there to argue with and her anger quickly dissipated. However her crying was not as easy to hide and she had had to placate Ron, Harry and Ginny on several occasions. It was good that Ginny and Harry were too tangled in each other to pay her much attention and Ron was all up for cuddling until she calmed down, never though on most occasions this had made her cry even more. Her hormones were also playing havoc with her sex drive and with the tattoo still in place she refused to be intimate with Ron no matter how much her body screamed for him. On top of all this she was trying to keep on top of her grades, which she was pleased had not slipped even one percent. To put it mildly Hermione was a woman on the edge and she really didn't know what to do.

If she kept the baby she would lose Harry, Ron and possibly Ginny and the Weasley family and Charlie would not be happy, and what would happen to her education, but she really couldn't kill a baby and with her parents being Christians that is exactly what she thought she would be doing.

After returning to her bedroom to get ready for the day she finally decided she was keeping the baby and be dammed to what people thought. She would have to find a way to tell people without breaking the contract she had signed. She would also have to find a way to convince Ron that the child was his, even if it meant getting married to him sooner that she thought. We was at a loss of how to do this and could feel a good cry brewing up but she shook her head and headed down to her first lesson of the day.


	8. Plan and Execution

Chapter 8

Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.

Plan and execution

Read and Review

Thank you

Merci

Gracias

Danke

"Ron we need to talk"

Hermione had said this while gently pulling Ron over to the sofa in her rooms.

"You know I love you, and I am so sorry about the arguments and stuff I've just been in a really bad place, but I promise to try my best to be happy. I want for us the happy together, forever and if that means I have to make an extra effort to concentrate on the happy moments we have I promise to do that. I just don't want us to drift apart because I'm not coping well" she had almost started to cry as she finished her practiced speech. Yes she was doing this for the wrong reasons but it really was true, even if she had made the mistake and enjoyed it she did love Ron and she was sure that even through the many ups and downs she would always love him. Or was it just the hormones talking.

"I love you to Hermione, and I know you are struggling, and my attitude probably hasn't helped, but I agree with you, I have been trying to be supportive and you really haven't been helping, but I think if we both work hard at this we can get through it. I think we should start again. Hi my names Ron, you fancy going on a date with me"

Ron reached and grabbed Hermione's hand in his and kissed the back of it. Hermione blushed a deep shade of Red.

"I think we can do more than that" and with that Hermione launched herself at Ron. Neither slept in their beds that night and if you asked the portrait guarding the head girl's dorms where the head girl was the only reply you would get would be "She is currently occupied" followed by a smirk.

The plan was going well. Carry on with Ron as if nothing had happened. Well to the outside world anyway. Check. Hide the tattoo from Ron. Check. Well if he had seen it he didn't mention it. Regain the romance and love they had started to lose. Check. Shag Ron senseless, well it wasn't part of the original plan but a rather nice repercussion of the second part. Check. Hide pregnancy from everyone as long as possible. So far so good.

Pass the Pregnancy off as Ron's and live happily ever after. Not yet achieved but well on the way.

The morning sickness was waning but was still there and the mood swings were worse than ever and even Harry was starting to notice that something was up. There was nothing for it she would have to let the pregnancy be noticed. Not Ron first though. She really did love him but unless she covered the now slightly protruding bump with chocolate Ron would never notice it. Time to go to plan B.

Ginny.


	9. How Did She Know

Chapter 9

Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.

How the Hell Did She Know

Read and Review

Thank you

Merci

Gracias

Danke

There was no choice really other than to get it over and done with. She would have to conveniently find herself in the prefect's bathroom with Ginny. Though younger Ginny would be able to put two and two together and make four. She may not be able to figure out who he was but she would see the tattoo and the slight roundness of her stomach and the added fact that she knew Hermione had been 'unwell' for a few weeks and click that she was pregnant.

She would be able to hide the father's name as with all Weasleys he had red hair and as everyone knew she had been with Ron for the past six months she could pass the child off as Ron's. They would have to get married but that was going to happen anyway. She knew Ron would be happy. Even happier that Ginny would probably shout at him in front of the entirety of Gryffindor and he would have to admit (more like boast) that he had been sleeping with Hermione in her head dorm on and off since the end of the war.

Dam Weasley curse trust it that the one night she had forgotten to use the spell she would end up pregnant. Dam Charlie for being as he was with her, he knew she had fancied him as well as Ron for a while and he knew how to push her buttons, make her react and that night she had most definitely reacted to him, several times in fact, she smiled to herself.

This Saturday was the best to execute the final part of her plan, so she headed off to the Prefect's bathroom knowing that is where she would find her friend.

"Sorry Ginny I can leave if you want?"

"No it's OK it's not like we haven't shared before"

Hermione slipped of her robe to show herself in her bikini and slipped into the swimming pool sized bath all the while Ginny staring at her.

"Hermione not that it's any of my business but why have you got a huge Dagon tattoo on your back"

"I got it the night of the party"

"I'm assuming you mean the party for the end of the War, and may I add the night you got Pregnant"

"How did you know that?"

"Hermione you haven't eaten breakfast for the past two months, your mood swings are becoming difficult for even me to deal with and that" she pointed towards Hermione's stomach "is not normal weight gain".

Hermione bowed her head.

"Does he know?"

Hermione just shook her head

"Mom is going to kill you, bring you back so you can marry him then kill you again".

"I know"

"I'm going to owl him to get him to come home, and then you can tell him at Easter!"

"He's in the castle I can tell him now"

"Hermione I'm young not stupid. Charlie is in Romania, and that tattoo is of a Hungarian Horntail, Charlie's favourite dragon."

Hermione inwardly cursed the girl and her perceptiveness. When Molly found out she would have no choice but to marry Charlie. Ron and Harry were never going to speak to her ever again.


	10. When the Shit Hits the Fan!

**Chapter 10**

**Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.**

**When the Shit Hits the Fan**

**Read and Review**

**Thank you**

**Merci**

**Gracias**

**Danke**

The next few hours were a complete blur for Hermione. After Ginny had woken Hermione from her shock induced stupor she dragged up to the Headmistresses office and ranted on about random apparently important things until Minerva gave up and thrust the Floo Powder at her.

''The Burrow'' Ginny screamed pulling herself and Hermione into the fire place.

Minerva managed to scream out ''Back by ten or its detention for you both'' before they disappeared in a swirl of green flames

To this day Minerva still swears she heard Hermione mumble. ''Detention, HA, that's the least of my worries''.

Molly shrieked in surprise as a tangled Hermione and Ginny fell onto the rug in front of the living room fireplace. She went to rush forward but was shocked into stillness when Hermione cried out in pain clutching onto her small baby bump as Ginny tried to get her up while apologising about not thinking and being too fast.

Molly snapped back to reality and helped get Hermione onto the sofa which luckily due to the small size of the living room was not far. She went to move Hermione's hands so that she could check her over but Hermione refused to let go.

''Hermione, if you want me to check you and the baby I need you to move your hands. I can't cast the spell if you don't let go'' Hermione slowly moved her hands ''Thank you'' Molly told her.

Molly started to wave her hand over Hermione and her bump, mumbling something that sounded Latin. Hermione felt a sudden warm glow over herself as the pain from her abdomen subsided, and a faint blue glow could be seen hovering over the bump.

''You and my grandson are fine Hermione. Breathe, calm, that's right nice deep breaths.''

''Thank you Mrs Weasley, and don't apologise Ginny it's my fault for fighting the travel. I didn't think either. Molly without seeming mean about it but how do you know it's your grandson. I didn't even know it was a boy''

Molly smiled that knowing smile you get off Mothers when they know better than you do. ''Firstly whether the Father is one of my sons or not, you are like a second Daughter to me and any children you had I would always see as my Grandchildren. If it was allowed by you of course? Secondly, you need to come into the kitchen to understand the full answer''

Molly and Ginny helped Hermione of the sofa and helped her walk into the kitchen. Molly stopped when they had reached the semi famous Weasley clock, where she turned and pointed to its face. There to Hermione's shock was a new arm with the words Baby Weasley written on it.

''When did that pop up?'' asked Hermione.

''About two months ago. I must admit I'm glad it was you, for a small while I thought it may be Ginny''

Ginny squealed ''Mother, it could be any of ours. Nice to know you think of me that way''

''Oh hush Ginny. I happen to know it's was no one else's. I asked everyone except you and Ron as you were at Hogwarts. Don't worry Hermione I asked carefully. No one knows someone is pregnant''

Hermione gave a sigh of relief. Charlie really didn't need to find out that way.

''So my dear have you told Ron yet?''

''Mrs Weasley''

''It's ok dear I know these sort of things are difficult. I took me ages to tell Arthur about Bill''

''Mrs Weasley''

''Of course this means we have to get a wedding sorted soon, your showing already so it needs to be quick''

''Mrs Weasley''

''Don't worry it won't take long. Sit down and rest. I will Owl Minerva and ask her to send Ron home''

''IT'S NOT RON'S''

''WHAT''

Hermione took one look at Molly and fainted.


	11. Tea and Toast

**Chapter 11**

**Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.**

**Tea and Toast**

**Read and Review**

**Thank you**

**Merci**

**Gracias**

**Danke**

After a rather shocked Ginny and an extremely annoyed Mrs Weasley had managed to get Hermione back into the living room and onto the sofa they Enervated Hermione. As she started to come round all the events of the past few months came back to her and she gave out a large grown while rubbing her had absentmindedly over her small bump.

''The baby is still OK but I think that you need to rest for a while. We can talk about this'' Mrs Weasley waived her hand in Hermione's direction, ''after you have had some toast and a strong mug of tea.''

If it had been any other situation Hermione may have laughed at the very British idea that toast and tea would fix any problem. Ginny however was of the same idea and had no dark cloud hovering over her head, so chuckled under her breath as soon as her mother had left the room.

''Honestly Hermione. If you keep putting my nephew in danger I don't think my mother is ever going to left you out of her sight. Tea and toast indeed! Like that could fix the situation you have gotten yourself into. I will love you forever Hermione but please can you just try and do things the average way for a while? My head is spinning from trying to keep up with it all.''

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed at her red headed friend. ''I will endeavour to keep your head from spinning from now on, though to be fare Ginny I really would have liked everything to be going smoothly too. After the last seven years I have been through I thought that would be obvious.'' She tried to keep the sound of distain out of her voice, and it was anyone but Ginny sitting with her she would have gotten away with it. Unfortunately it was not.

''Don't be getting in a snit with me. You have done all this'' She waived a hand vaguely at Hermione reminding Hermione of the Weasley Matriarch, though she would never say it out loud. She liked all her limbs where they were thank you very much ''to yourself. Well you and my stupid idiot of a brother. Do you think mum has figured it out yet? She has asked around and she is my mother after all you of all people know she has some sort of freakish sixth sense about these things.''

At that moment Mrs Weasley came back from the kitchen with Hermione's tea and toast and what looked oddly like a healthy dose of Fire Whiskey in a tumbler. ''Tea and toast for you young lady. This'' she shook the tumbler a little ''is for me. Call me back when you have finished.''

''I will, and thanks for checking on the baby Mrs Weasley.''

Mrs Weasley did not answer she just turned around and headed back into the kitchen. Several seconds later both the young women heard the back door close. A little to hard if they were both being honest.

''Look Hermione I've got a plan. You take your time eating that and I will Floo call Charlie. If he's in we can give him a heads up or get him to come home before my mother gets her claws into him. If he's not we can send him an owl it will have at least a head start on anything my mother does and it means you two may not be in so much trouble if it seems you've acted before you've been pushed.''

Hermione nodded in agreement. She began to nibble at her toast as she watched Ginny grab the Floo powder from the pot on the mantle, throw it into the fire, shout Charlie's address and stick her head into the flames. Hermione could not hear what was being said and was glad that not thirty seconds later Ginny was out of the fire and turning to face Hermione. The look on Ginny's face was not a good sign.

''He's on his way home. I haven't told him what's going on but when I mentioned you and mum he kind of went mad and started throwing his clothes into a bag and told me he would be through in a few seconds.'' Ginny looked down at her feet.

''Ginny what aren't you telling me?''

''He told us to be careful with mum until he got to her first. Something about fiery tempers and she's as bad as a dragon.'' Hermione blanched, Ginny Smirked.

''What else?''

Ginny giggled ''I told him to never mind the dragons. Voldemort's got nothing on my mother. Needless to say he started to speed his packing up''

Hermione did smile at this if only just a little. Suddenly the fire burst into green flames and Charlie Weasley stepped into the living room. He practically flung himself on the floor in front of the sofa and pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug. Hermione winced.

''Sorry sorry love. Hermione, you stupid, stupid woman. Why did you not tell me that you were pregnant? I would have come back. I would have looked after you, both of you.'' He placed his hands either side of Hermione's bump and lightly kissed it.

''H...h...how did you figure it out?''

''Mom went snooping a couple a months back. Even though we live all over the place we all talk to each other still. I knew no one else was pregnant even if she didn't. I got Bill to look into the contract we signed. After he clobbered me for making you sign it, he figured out about the tattoos. It was meant to be this way Hermione. I didn't know you were pregnant at this point, but I knew that we would be drawn back together. The tattoos are enchanted. Meant for soul mates. I've loved you for longer then I probably should have done. I just thought you could never love me, and that the tattoos were just part of my wishful thinking, part of my magic I'd forced onto you by mistake. Gods Hermione I am sooooooo sorry love. Please say something.''

''I would if you would give me a chance you stupid man. I love you to Charlie I really do'' As she finished this Hermione began to cry in earnest. Charlie stood up, lifted her into his arms and sat back on the sofa so she was in his lap, her head tucked into the dent in-between his neck and shoulder.

''Charles Weasley, you have ten seconds to explain or so help me you would wish I had never given birth to you''

It was a good job Hermione had had the tea and toast otherwise she may have passed out due to all the stress. She thought to herself as she began to drift off to the sound of her soul mate trying frantically to explain things to his mother ''lesson one as a soon to be mother. Maybe tea and toast does fix everything.''


	12. Home is Where the Heart Is

**Chapter 12**

**Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.**

**Home is Where the Heart IS. **

**Read and Review**

**Thank you**

**Merci**

**Gracias**

**Danke**

Just as Hermione had finally gone to sleep in her soul mates arms, Mrs Weasley came back from her thinking time in the garden. Needless to say she didn't expect the scene she had walked into.

''Charlie, why are you home? And why is Hermione asleep on you like that?''

''Mom firstly let me explain. You can shout and scream later but please while Hermione is asleep can we keep it quiet? She seems to have had a very stressing day and I don't think that's good for her or the baby'' Mrs Weasley just nodded in response apparently agreeing with Charlie's evaluation of the situation. ''The baby's mine Mum. We were drunk, and yes I know that's not an excuse, but I felt like I was constantly being drawn to her for weeks and apparently she must have been too because as soon as we were drunk we found each other out, and as you can see the result is obvious.''

Mrs Weasley answered in a cold whisper close to a hiss. Charlie knew that this sound meant trouble for later. ''Charlie how could you do this to your own Brother? How could you have been so stupid? You know the family curse. No protection means that'' She pointed at Hermione's bump ''I thought I raised you better than that. I knew I shouldn't have let you run off to that reserve when you left Hogwarts, and I thought your Father had told you about the curse. You're lucky she needs her sleep Charlie or I swear to Merlin I would kill you both where you sit''

Charlie stood up slowly and put Hermione down gently onto the sofa. He really had tried to keep calm but that was the last straw. He knew they were in the wrong, he really did, but no one was going to threaten his soul mate.

''I dare you to try. I love you Mum. You only come second in my life because of the woman on the sofa that is carrying my child. But you ever threaten her again and you will never see your Grandchild. She is my soul mate Mother. The one who I would have ended up with no matter who, or what I had to go through. The only one she could have had children with, the only one she could be truly happy with. I know what we did was wrong Mum I really do, but please try to understand I love her, beyond all things. I love her that much that I've put in for a transfer to the welsh Reserve. I'm coming home because she is home.''

Maybe it's not so Mrs Weasley thought. He obviously loved Hermione and was willing to stick by her and the baby.

''I love him too Mrs Weasley.''. Hermione was awake again. Both Charlie and Mrs Weasley had not realised how loud they had been. Charlie knelt down in front of the sofa and pulled Hermione into a hug. Gentler than his last, he didn't want to hurt her or the baby of course. ''I know we've hurt Ron Mrs Weasley, but we can't go back now. Charlie can you help me of the sofa I have to go to the loo''

''My pleasure''

''You won't be saying that when I will be the size of a whale and you have to carry me there'' Hermione chuckled

''I would carry you to the ends of the earth and back, and do it all again if it meant I could spend the time with you. So loo and then you can have a nap in my old bed you need it.''

''Yes sir''

''I will Floo Minerva tell her your spending tonight here and then we can try and sort some of the logistics out of how you are going to sort this out. Ginny at the same time you can go back to school. Now don't give me that look unless you're pregnant you're going back to school. Go on into the fire.''

Ginny scowled at her Mother but went back to Hogwarts none the less.

Molly stood there just for a moment contemplating how everything had gone from good to bad beyond belief. She smiled to herself; it couldn't be that bad to be fair, though she wouldn't tell any of her family this. She would string the guilt out for a while. Might make them behave if only for a little longer and she might even get to plan the wedding.

She was going to have another daughter-in-law, going to be a Grandmother and her Charlie was coming home. Home really is where the heart is.

**Chyaraskiss, I read not write & mharawolenczak: **As you can see I have expanded at I must say it was well worth it. Though it may not have gone the way you were intending I hoped you still liked the story.

**Galatea Black:** I hoped you enjoyed the rest of it as much as you seemed to enjoy the first part.

**DZAuthor AKA DZMom: **I hope I answered your question. The contract was a trick in itself. To lure them into a false sense of security. Kind of Rumplestiltskin ish and I hope it ended with all you questions answered.

**Ice Demon Ranger: ** I hope it has all been explained to your satisfaction, and that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Sweet-tang-honney:** Thanks for sharing the love.

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, adrianiforever, Draco lover 91 &articcat621: **Thanks for the ever present optimism and the encouragement to carry on. 

**whatweareafreaidof, Nutters4Potter & Velosarahptor: **Sorry for you guys who are obviously TEAM RON. But it was never going to end that way. Hope you still enjoyed the read though.

**MotoKia217**: Seems you got the end that you wanted


	13. Hungarian Horntail

**Chapter 13**

**Copyright infringement is not intended. All these characters belong to her majesty J.K Rowling. Just having a bit of fun with them to keep myself occupied.**

**Hungarian Horntail**

**Read and Review**

**Thank you**

**Merci**

**Gracias**

**Danke**

Mr Weasley, or Dad has he had insisted that he called her was holding her up with all his strength. Which given the situation had to be strong considering the size of Hermione's bump. ''Slow down! He's not going anywhere, you have to go to him remember? Just think a few more minutes and you will officially be a Weasley.'' He smiled own at her, trying to reassure her that it was ok.

''OK Dad. I'm calm and ready I just wish your Grandson would stop doing cartwheels in there. If I have to go to the loo one more time the minister is going to have to go to his next job before I can marry Charlie and we will have to do all this again. I love Mom too much to put her through all this again. I'm surprised she hasn't had a heart attack yet.''

''I agree though I have always thought my Wife to have the constitution of a Hippogriff, pride like it to come to think of it.'' He chuckled to himself as did Hermione.

As the music began Mr Weasley began to help Hermione walk down the aisle. Hermione looked up and saw Charlie, her soul mate and everything else around her disappeared. Well almost everything. The two year old red headed blue eyed boy, trying to hide behind his Fathers legs was not a thing she could ignore. Arthur Charles Weasley was the apple of both Hermione's and Charlie's eyes and nothing in the world could ever make him invisible to them, and he did look so adorable in his robes, mini versions of his Fathers. Loathe she was to think of it he would be popular with the girls when he was older. She just hoped that herself and Charlie could knock enough common sense into him that he did not follow his parent's footsteps. Yes it had worked out in the end but it had not been easy sailing and Hermione would do anything for her children to grow up in a better world then she had.

Before she knew it she was facing her soon to be husband and Arth...Dad was placing her hand into Charlie's.

''You look more beautiful now than I have ever seen you before.''

Hermione blushed. ''Thank you. Now, one more thing before I become your wife.'' She said almost dancing on the spot

''Please don't tell me you need the loo again?''

''Nah just joking''

''It's a good job we are soul mates because that could have lost you a lot of points in the potential wife category.''

''Hush you are stuck with me deal with it'' She felt a tugging sensation at her waist. ''Charlie can you pick Arthur up please I think he fells left out. Don't you little man?'' Arthur nodded. ''Ready my mini dragon''

''Eady moma''

''Dearly beloved...

Several hours later, after the toasts, the drinks, the cutting of the cake and the dancing Hermione and Charlie were sitting at their table watching their friends and family getting merrier by the minute dancing and singing along to the enchanted instruments.

''So my wife, have you given any more thoughts as to the name for my next mini me?''

''Well I have been considering a few. How about Fabien-George and Gideon-Fredrick?''

Charlie Frowned ''I like them really I do love but I'm not sure if we can use them. I wouldn't want to pick one over the other. Honouring Fred would be good but so would it be to honour George. How about we stick clear of family names till we have a girl? We can start our own family names?''

''I think my dear Husband that you have misunderstood what I was saying to you.'' Hermione smirked an almost Malfoy like smirk that chilled Charlie down to his bones. ''I meant to use both names''

''Both? Why both? You're not? No? TWINS?'' He shouted the last question loud enough that everyone left at the wedding heard them. An explosive cheer was given up at the good news. More drinks were passed round and if it was possible the dancing had gotten more exuberant.

''When will you not learn dear Husband of mine? You said it yourself on the day you found out I was pregnant with Arthur. Your Mother is like a dragon. I as of several hours ago am now a Weasley woman. Your sister has been one from birth. We are Hungarian Horntails. Fiery tempered, hot mouthed, hot blooded women who always get their way. You tricked me into letting you name Arthur, cheating with a two headed coin. I ask you. It's only fare that as punishment I get to name the next. Now isn't it just my luck that it happens to be twins and I get to pick two names?''

The smirk was however soon removed from Hermione's face, with Charlie's response. ''You seem to be forgetting yourself wife of mine. I am the Dragon tamer. You may have won this battle but I will win the war'' With the look of shock still on Hermione's face, Charlie crashed his lips into hers.

Hungarian Horntail INDEED.


End file.
